The present disclosure relates to electrical device substrates, and more specifically, to integrating thin film capacitor sheets adjacent to, and in place of, the core material of device substrates with substrate pass through-holes.
A substrate in the field of electronic device manufacturing and packaging is a substance on which one or more layers of another substance is deposited. The substrate can serve as a foundation for electronic circuits (e.g., a semiconductor device or chip), including active and passive electrical components. Pass through-holes can be cut in a substrate to electrically connect signals one surface of a substrate to signals on another surface of the substrate.